kidsknowledgebasefandomcom-20200214-history
"Weird Al" Yankovic
"Weird Al Yankovic" is an American songwriter, parodist, music producer, actor, comedian, and accordion player. Best known for his parodies of popular songs (such as Fat), Weird Al has sold over 12 million albums, recorded over 150 parodies and original songs, and has received three Grammy Awards and nine nominations, four gold records, and six platinum records in the U.S. Contrary to music, "Weird Al" has also starred in his own film, UHF, and has his own television show, The Weird Al Show. List of Albums "Weird Al" Yankovic "Weird Al" Yankovic in 3-D Dare to be Stupid Polka Party! Even Worse "Weird Al" Yankovic's Greatest Hits UHF- Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Other Stuff Off the Deep End The Food Album Alapalooza Permanent Record: Al in the Box Greatest Hits Volume II The TV Album Bad Hair Day Running with Scizzors Poodle Hat Straight Outta Lynwood Internet Leaks The Essential "Weird Al" Yankovic Misattribution Songs posted to file sharing networks are often misattributed to Yankovic due to their humorous subject matter. Often, his surname is misspelled (and thus mispronounced) as "Yankovich", among other variations. Much to the disdain of Yankovic, these misattributed files include songs that are racist, sexually explicit, or otherwise offensive. A young listener who had heard several of these offensive tracks by way of a file sharing service confronted Yankovic online, threatening a boycott due to his supposedly explicit lyrics.[72] Quite a few of the songs, such as "Star Wars Cantina" by Mark Jonathan Davis (later of Richard Cheese and Lounge Against the Machine), "Star Wars Gangsta Rap", "Yoda Smokes Weed", "Chewbacca" and several more have a Star Wars theme.[73] Some songs misattributed to him are not songs, but spoken skits, such as "Sesame Street on crack", which is also widely misattributed to Adam Sandler. Yankovic cites these misattributions as "his only real beef with peer-to-peer file sharing sites": A list of songs commonly misattributed to Yankovic can be found at The Not Al Page[73] and a list of all commercially released songs recorded by Yankovic can be found on his website.[75] Awards and nominations Grammy Awards[83] Gold and platinum records[83][84] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weird_Al_Yankovic#ref_Eat_It_single ^1] The "Eat It" single reached the #1 position on the Australian singles chart in 1984. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weird_Al_Yankovic#ref_White_and_Nerdy_single ^2] The "White & Nerdy" single was certified platinum for digital downloads and gold for ringtone downloads in the U.S. Videography The following is a comprehensive list of Yankovic's long form videos to date, with the United States release date. Awards and nominations Cameos and special appearances in film *1988: Tapeheads *1988: The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! *1991: Parker Lewis Can't Lose *1991: The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear *1992: The Case: Off the Record (a Mathnet segment from the television program, Square One TV) *1994: Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult *1994: Space Ghost Coast to Coast *1996: Spy Hard *1997: Safety Patrol *1997: Eek! Stravaganza *1997: Space Ghost Coast to Coast (Archive Sound, Uncredited) *1998: Nothing Sacred *2002: Desperation Boulevard *2002: The Brak Show *2003: The Simpsons *2003: Haunted Lighthouse *2003: Lilo & Stitch: The Series *2004: Johnny Bravo *2006: Ren & Stimpy The Lost Episodes *2006: Robot Chicken *2007- Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! *2008: The Simpsons (second appearance) *2008: Nerdcore Rising *2008 - 2009: Transformers Animated as Wreck Gar *2009: Halloween II *2010: Back at the Barnyard External Links * Official Site * The Weird Al Wiki Category:Music